Paper Buddies
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: While Mario and Peach are in another Kingdom, Bowser takes over and captures all of Mario's old buddies, except for Bow and Kooper. Will they be able to save the other buddies and save the kingdom? Some BowxKooper and maybe some OOC-ness, but not too much
1. Chapter 1: Part One: Bowser's Seige!

**Paper Mario**

**Paper Buddies**

**Note: Hey hey hey everyone! Here's my first Mario fanfic, which is a sequel to the first Paper Mario game! Mario and Peach are away visiting another kingdom, and Bowser has decided to take this chance to try and rise again. He brings back all of the bosses and captures all of Mario's buddies, except for Kooper and Bow, who are able to escape. Along with the help of various others in the kingdom, will they be able to beat the bosses and bring peace to Mushroom Kingdom once again?**

**Chapter One – Return of the Koopa Bros.!**

**Part One – Bowser's Siege!**

There was a loud knock at the door, and Kooper jumped up out of his bed, startled. "Hold onto your shell," he said, rubbing his eyes, "I'm coming."

The knocking continued, and began to get louder. "Alright, alright." he said, stumbling to the door and opening it. He was instantly knocked over as a koopa ran into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Geez!" Kooper shouted irritatedly, jumping up and glaring at the red-shelled koopa, whom he recognized as Koopo, his friend. Koopo was breathing heavily, and he said in between breaths, "We...need...to get out of here..."

"What is it? Are the fuzzies back? Come on, I can take 'em!" Kooper said, walking towards the door, but Koopo pushed him back. "No! It's...The Koopa Bros.!"

As if on cue, something slammed into the door, and Koopo was almost thrown off balance. "What the- Is this door locked? Come out, or we'll beat you to a pulp!" a voice came. Koopo held his weight against the door as it continued to be hit.

"Kooper...you...need to get out of here." he said, and Kooper shook his head. "No way! I'll take these guys!" he said, grabbing Koopo and moving him to the side.

And right as he did that, one of the Koopa Bros., Black, came busting in. "Aha! Be prepared to be- Oh!" he said, seeing Kooper, "Found you! Hey Red! He's in he-" Black started to shout, but Kooper quickly grabbed him and threw him to the wall.

"Ouch!" Black said, quickly recovering and slipping into his shell, spinning quickly and slamming into Kooper, who hit the ground hard and was dazed. "Hey!" Koopo said, trying to rush to his friend's aid, but Black easily pushed him aside.

"Hehe, you aren't so tough without Mario helping you!" Black said tauntingly, striking a sort of pose. Kooper quickly took the chance and body tackled him, then turning to flee into the forest. "Hey!" Black said, about to run after him, but Koopo leaped onto his back. "Go Kooper!" he shouted.

Kooper glanced back at his friend, knowing that, after the Koopa Bros. were done with him, he might never see him again. And he ran on, hoping to find safety.

* * *

"Lady Bow! Lady Bow!" a frantic voice came. Bow, who was sitting in the front garden of the mansion, turned around. "What is it Bootler? Can't you see I'm admiring my beautiful flowers? 3" she said irritatedly.

Bootler looked past her and saw the old, wilted plants that made the mansion look even more dead than usual. "Y-Yes, I see, but please, we must leave, _now!_" he insisted.

"Leave?" Bow said, surprised, "Where could we be going? It's not the season for scaring!" Bootler opened his mouth to explain, but stopped as the ground suddenly began to shake. "What the-" Bow said, and they both turned and watched as none-other than the big, lumbering Tubba Blubba stumbled up to the mansion.

"O-Oh no! Run milady!" Bootler said. Bow laughed. "Hahaha! What's so scary about this _wuss?_" she said, and Tubba Blubba glared at her. "King Bowser has given me strength once again! Now that the big mean Mario isn't here, I'm going to have myself a feast!" he said, giving a deep bellow.

He reached down and grabbed Bootler, then threw the old ghost into his mouth. Bow was surprised. "H-Hey! What do you think you're doing?" she said, flying up to Tubba Blubba and bringing her arm back, then preceding to slap him...

But she stopped when she saw it did nothing. "Stupid ghost. You'll make a good snack for me! Bluhaha!" Tubba Blubba said, and Bow quickly turned and tried to flee, but he quickly grabbed her and brought her towards his mouth...

"No!" a voice came, and something hit Tubba Blubba in the head. He let go of Bow and turned, angered. The brown boo Stanley was there. "Hey! You big oaf! Take me instead!" he said, and Tubba Blubba grabbed him and ate him. After a few moments, he muttered, "Not bad."

And when he turned around, Bow had already fled. He stamped his foot, angry. "Oh well, there's more food inside of this mansion!" he said, giving a deep bellow, and busting through into the mansion.

* * *

Fice T., the guard whom sits at the boundary between Toad Town and the Forever Forest, was sitting and enjoying the nice weather. "Ahh...Thank the stars, I haven't seen a single ghost in months now!" he said...

But he spoke too soon, as Bow came flying past. He jumped, startled, and began to shake. "G-g-g-ghost!" he shouted, running back into his small hut. Bow turned and floated over to the hut. "Hey, you!" she said, "Where's Mario at?"

Fice hesitantly looked up, still scared. "He's...he's not here." he said in a shaky voice. Bow gave an irritated sigh. "Grr, what a useless guy he is!" she shouted, making Fice even more frightened.

Bow quickly left, and Fice continued to hide in his hut, convinced that more ghosts would come to haunt him.

As Bow floated up to the gates of Princess Peach's castle, a voice came from behind, saying, "Yo! Bow!" She turned, and was surprised to see her old travelling companion, Kooper, running up to her.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" he said, "The Koopa Bros. took over my home!" Bow groaned, and said, "That wuss Tubba Blubba came and took my mansion! Grr...Where's that stupid plumber when you need him?"

"I don't know, but what if the others are in trouble? We need to-" Kooper began to say, but he stopped as thunder ripped through the sky, and dark clouds formed overhead. All of the Toads in the town began to panic, unsure of what was going on...

And they watched as none-other than Bowser's castle began to float down from the sky. Everyone dispersed, trying to get out of the way. Bow quickly grabbed Kooper and made them both transparent, right as the castle landed onto Toad Town, crushing most of the town.

Sitting at the top of the castle was the wicked King Bowser, who gave an evil laugh.

"Mushroom Kingdom is mine!" he bellowed, raising his arms in the air triumphantly. The doors to the castle opened, and hundreds of Koopa Troopas and Goombas ran out and began to storm Princess Peach's castle.

Bow and Kooper found themselves inside of Bowser's castle. "Great..." Kooper said, looking on into the long, dark hallway in front of them.

"What do we do now?" Bow said in a defeated tone. Kooper gave her an assuring look, and said:

"We gotta save the other buddies," Kooper told her, "And take Bowser down!"

**To be continued...**

**Next Part – Onward to Koopa Bros. Fortress!**

**Note: This is interesting, since I haven't wrote a story set in the world of Mario. I hope I do good to stick to the world, while also adding my own touch to it! :D Remember to drop a review by, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Part Two: Onward!

**Paper Mario**

**Paper Buddies**

**Note: Hey hey hey! Second chapter here! Make sure you drop a review when you're done reading! All of that good stuff! And please enjoy! :D! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Chapter One – Return of the Koopa Bros.!**

**Part Two – Onward to Koopa Bros. Fortress!**

Bow and Kooper quickly slipped out of Bowser's castle, unnoticed since all of the guards were busy with other matters.

They decided that they should go and find Goombario first, but, upon arriving in Goomba Village, they found that he had already been taken.

"I-I couldn't stop them..." Goompapa told them, "Two koopas with green and yellow bandanas...My son put up quite the fight, until they finally bested him." Kooper nodded, and told him, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

Bow and Kooper rested in the Toad's house in the village, before heading off. "I think we should go to Koopa Village," Kooper suggested, "If anyone's left there, we can get clues to where Goombario would be." Bow nodded slightly, still obviously angered about her mansion.

After taking a detour to avoid being caught by Bowser's guards in Toad Town, they arrived in Koopa Village, cautiously peering around. "Looks clear." Kooper said. "Yuck! This village is too bright and colorful!" Bow commented, sticking her tongue out.

The two of them began to search the houses, but found nobody. "They're all gone..." Kooper said, with a hint of sadness. Bow rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're all safe...Just probably locked up somewhere" she told him.

"Wait!" Kooper said suddenly, "Koopa Bros. Fortress! Bombette might even be there too!" Bow gave him an angry look and said, "Wha? They have a fortress? How could you forget that! That's such an obvious place!"

Kooper rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, yeah, I forget things a lot," he said, "But that's not important. We need to head there right away!"

* * *

After heading out from Koopa Village, they arrived at the entrance to the Koopa Bros. Fortress...But they were instantly greeted by Green and Yellow, who leaped from the bushes and blocked their path.

"Aha!" they said, striking poses, "We knew you'd come here eventually!" Kooper glared at them and said, "Release everyone right now!" Green laughed and said, "No way! If you can't get past us, then you stand no chance against Black or Red!"

Kooper clenched his teeth and slipped inside of his shell, tossing himself at them. They stepped to the side, dodging his attack with ease, and laughed. "You're too slow for us!" Yellow said tauntingly, and Kooper tried to attack again, only to miss once more.

After a few more attempts, Kooper stopped, starting to get tired. Green and Yellow pointed at him, and Green said, "Now watch! Ultimate Move! Yellow-Green Tornado!" Yellow climbed onto Green's back, and they both went into their shells and began to spin, creating a miniature spiral.

"Look out!" Bow said as they flew at incredible speeds at Kooper. Bow floated out in front of him...But was hit before she could make them both transparent. She went flying a few yards away, and hit the ground, unmoving. "Bow!" Kooper said, glaring at Green and Yellow, who separated.

Kooper ran over to Bow, trying to see how bad she was hurt. "Behold! You are no match for us!" Yellow said. Green then said, "Give up now, and come in peacefully!" Yellow finished, "Or we'll beat you to a pulp and take you in anyways!"

Kooper turned and glared at them, clenching his fist. "No...I don't think so!" he said, slipping into his shell and spinning. "Fool!" Green said, and Yellow jumped onto his back, and they began to create a spiral once again...

And they flew at each other, both going at high speeds. Almost instantly, Kooper's shell was engulfed in flames. "What the-!" Yellow's surprised voice came, and the two Koopa Bros. Were toppled over as Kooper's fiery shell hit them.

They were sent flying to the walls of the fortress, and they hit them with a thud, then fell down to the ground, smoke coming from them. "Ohhh...We've been scorched..." Green mumbled, before blacking out.

Kooper sighed. "It's been a while since I've had to use my Fire Shell." he said, making his way over to Bow, who had begun to stir. "Ouch..." she said, "This is so stupid! I'm already a ghost, so why can I still get hurt?" Kooper couldn't help but smile at seeing her usual complaining self return.

"Come on," he told her, "We need to find the others, quick!" Bow groaned, but followed him to the entrance to the fortress. They opened the doors and made their ways inside. To their surprise, the doors suddenly closed behind them, and they turned to see Black putting a lock onto the door.

"Aha!" he said, striking a pose, "Are you ready for your defeat?" Bow laughed. "Bahaha! Kooper here just creamed two of your friends. What makes you think _you _can beat us?"

"Don't underestimate us!" another voice came, and another Koopa came and leaped over us, landing next to Black. They both struck poses, and the red Koopa said, "You can't best the power of Red and Black!"

Red climbed on top of Black, and they went into their shells, starting to spin. "Alright then, bring it on!" Kooper said, slipping into his shell and spinning, his shell bursting into flames. The two Koopa Bros. shot themselves forward, and Kooper did the same...

...But, right before they collided, Red and Black maneuvered to the side, making Kooper miss. He came out of his shell and stumbled. "What?" he said, turning just in time to see the Koopa Bros. curve around and slam into him with so much power that he was blown through the wall.

"Kooper!" Bow said. Red and Black seperated, and Bow floated over to them. She gave Black a hard Smack and made him stumble backwards, but Red grabbed her and leaped into the air, slamming her down into the ground with the back of his shell.

Bow and Kooper were both knocked out, and Red and Black struck their poses with triumph. They then picked them up and tossed them down into the holding cell.

* * *

"Koo...Kooper...Kooper!" a voice came, and Kooper slowly opened his eyes to see none-other than Goombario above him. "Goombario?" he said, sitting up. "The one and only!" the young Goomba said with a grin.

Looking around, Kooper saw the rest of the Koopas from the village, except for Koopo. "Phew...We found everyone..." he said, giving a sigh of relief, but also thinking about his friend. "Yeah, but now we're stuck here!" Bow's voice came, and Kooper turned to see her floating by the bars to the cell, tugging at them.

"Bow? Can't you fly through the bars?" Kooper suggested. Bow shook her head. "No...Those stupid freaks did something to these bars. I can't get through them!" she said, irritated. "Those bars are really strong, "Goombario said, "I've been going at them for a while, and I can't even leave a mark!"

Kooper put a hand on his chin in thought, and examined the bars for a few moments. "Move back." he told them, and the slipped into his shell and began to spin. After a few moments, he was ablaze, and he shot himself forward at the bars, hitting them with a great impact...

But it was no good. Not even a scorch mark was left on the bars. "Jeez..." Kooper said, tired. "I think it might be something that wicked Kammy Koopa cooked up." Goombario said. "There's no way I'll let stupid magic stop me!" Bow said, smacking the bars.

"It's no use," Koopa Koot said, walking up to the group, "If magic is helping them bars, then we haven't hope. The youngsters of the village have been trying to break it for hours now." Kooper looked past the old Koopa, and saw what he was talking about. A line of Koopas his age were continuously hitting the bars with their shells, but it wasn't doing much good.

"Well, what do we do then?" Goombario asked. "I guess we...wait." Kooper said, "Until something happens."

...And as if on cue, a sudden explosion could be heard from nearby. "What was that?" Goombario exclaimed. The door outside of the cell opened, and, to everyone's surprise, a group of Bomb-ombs entered the room, led by none-other than Bombette.

"Bombette!" Goombario said, giving a jump of joy. "Goombario? Kooper? Bow? I wasn't expecting all of you to be here!" she exclaimed. The other four Bomb-ombs with her walked over and stood next to the bars. "Alright! Stand back guys, we'll deal with this!"

The group stood back and watched as the group of Bomb-ombs set themselves off, blowing a clear hole into the bars. "Wow! That's tough!" Goombario said, jumping out of the cell. Kooper, Bow, and the other Koopas followed. "It's good to see you again, Bombette!" Kooper said, and Bombette smiled.

"Ahem!" Bow said, "We need to go, _now!_" Kooper and Bombette nodded, and, all together, the group started to make their way to the exit.

It didn't take long to arrive, and they made sure all of the villagers left first. Then, the group was next... Butbefore they could leave, the Koopa Bros. suddenly sprung from the shadows and blocked their path. The Bomb-ombs accompanying Bombette quickly took action, but the four Koopas easily knocked them away.

The Koopa Bros. then came together and struck a group pose.

"Now!" Red said, "Get ready to face our full power!"

**To be continued...**

**Next Part – An Action-Packed Showdown!**


	3. Chapter 1: Part Three: Showdown!

**Paper Mario**

**Paper Buddies**

**Note: Here's another part to end the first chapter! I hope you like the story so far, because I think it's coming along nicely! x) ****Read, Review, and Enjoy! Like always!**

**Chapter One – Return of the Koopa Bros.!**

**Part Three – An Action-Packed Showdown!**

"Yellow!" "Green!" "Black!" "Red!" the Koopa Bros. said, counting off their names. They began to stack up on top of each other, with Yellow on the bottom, and Red at the top.

"Are you ready for this?" Red said, and the four Koopas went inside of their shells and begun to spin, creating a rather large tornado around them. Then, they shot themselves towards the group. "Look out!" Goombario shouted, pushing himself and Bombette out of the way, and Bow quickly grabbed Kooper and made them transparent.

The Koopa Bros. had missed, but they quickly curved and came back around. Goombario ran towards them and leaped forward head-first, hitting them and making them stop and start to wobble. "Woh! Don't...move...guys!" Red said.

Bombette ran over to the Koopa Bros. and slammed into them, making them topple over. They all ended up on their backs, struggling to get up. Kooper slipped into his shell and started to spin, fire surrounding his shell once again, and he shot himself forward, hitting all of the Koopa Bros. and spreading them out.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Kooper exclaimed, and the group made their way back to the door, but the Koopa Bros. quickly recovered, and ran in front of them. "Hey, whimps! Don't think this is over just yet!" Black said. "Who are you calling whimps, you _freak!_" Bow said irritatedly, taking out a fan and smacking him wildly.

Black fell over, dazed. "Hey! That's it. Come on brothers! FULL POWER!" Red said, and the three Koopa Bros. Raised their arms in the air. To everyone's surprise, a strange mist appeared in the room. "What's going on?" Goombario said.

As the mist deepened, it became impossible to see the Koopa Bros. Suddenly, lightning began to strike through the mist, and the group could make out the shadows of the four Koopas as they suddenly began to grow larger. "N-No way!" Kooper said in awe.

The mist began to clear, and the Koopa Bros. could now be fully seen.

"Introducing: THE SUPER KOOPA BROS.!" Red said in a deep, bellowing voice. The Koopa Bros. had become four times larger than before, and had a sort of mystical glow surrounding them. "Man, I can't believe the power I feel!" Green said. "I know! Kammy Koopa is awesome!" Yellow exclaimed.

"Great...What do we do now?" Goombario asked. "Um...I think we should get out of here." Bombette suggested. Kooper nodded, and the group turned and began to run. "Nowhere to run! This is the only exit right here!" Black said, and the Super Koopa Bros. stumbled after them, shaking the ground as they walked.

"Bombette, is there any way you can blow a hole in the wall for us?" Kooper asked as they ran. Bombette shook her head. "These walls are pretty tough. We need to find a weak spot, like a crack." she explained. "Over there!" Goombario said, and the group looked up.

Sure enough, there was a crack up near the top of the fortress. "How do we get up there?" Kooper wondered out loud. "I can take her up there, and bring you guys out one by one!" Bow suggested. She turned to Bombette and picked her up, floating up to the crack.

Bombette charged and set herself off. Bow went transparent to avoid any damage, and then grabbed Bombette again and flew out of the fortress. Kooper and Goombario kept on running, but they eventually ran into a dead-end.

"Oh no!" Goombario exclaimed. Turning, they could see the Super Koopa Bros. Nearing them. Bow floated back down, and Kooper said, "Go, Goombario!" Bow looked at Kooper, then hesitantly grabbed Goombario and floated up to the exit.

Kooper watched as the four over-grown Koopas surrounded him. "Looks like your friends left you to get a beating!" Green said with a grin. Kooper glared at him and quickly leaped forward, slipping into his shell and slamming into Green's head. Green stumbled backwards, obviously dazed from the hit.

When Kooper landed back on the ground, Red quickly grabbed him. He struggled, but couldn't break free of the large Koopa's grasp. "Alright, time to get your beating!" he said, throwing Kooper to the wall. Kooper hit the wall and made a small crater. He groaned, and fell to the ground. Red and Yellow surrounded him and raised their feet, ready to stomp him...

But Bow quickly floated down, and yelled in a booming voice, "YOU FREAKS!" making the scariest face possible. The three Koopa Bros. Leaped back, shaking in fear. "W-W-W-What the- I'm out of here!" Yellow exclaimed, running away, followed by Green.

"H-Hey, guys! Get back here!" Red said, and he turned back around just in time to see Bow's Fan Smack hit him. He was sent flying backwards, and fell down into the holding cell. Bow sighed and cleared her throat. Turning around, she was surprised to find that Kooper wasn't scared.

"I'm surprised you weren't scared from that. That just proves that those guys are wusses." Bow said, giving a sort of wicked laugh. Kooper grinned, and said, "Alright, let's get out of here."

And Bow lifted him out of the fortress. After they left, Black ran over to where they had been before. "Hey! Where is everyone? Did I miss something?" he said, looking around. "Guys?" He looked around, and then looked over the edge at the holding cell.

"Oh no! Red!" He said, running off the edge. But he instantly regretted it, and yelled, "Ahh, bad idea!" as he fell into the cell.

**_End of Chapter_**

"Kooper! You're alright!" Goombario exclaimed as Bow dropped him off. "Yeah, all thanks to Bow." he said, and Bow blushed. "Ohh, that's not true..." she said, "Oh, what am I saying? That's totally true! Bahaha!" Kooper couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Goombario," Bombette said, "Thanks for helping me back there!" Goombario's face flushed as Bombette kissed his cheek. He gave a heavenly sigh and fell backwards. "G-Goombario!" Bombette said worriedly. Kooper laughed. "I guess the little guy couldn't handle that." he said.

And the four buddies found themselves having fun...For the time being. There were still four more buddies to save, and a long road ahead...But they'll be able to accomplish their mission.

Together.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter - Chapter Two: The Shy-Dry Ruins!**

**Next Part – Mean, Lean, Man in Green!**


	4. Chapter 2: Part One: Man in Green!

**Paper Mario**

**Paper Buddies**

**Note: Here's the first part of Chapter Two; The Shy-Dry Ruins! Will the buddies be able to stop the Shy-Guy General AND Tutankoopa and save two more buddies? We'll find out! :D**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! Like always!**

**Chapter Two – The Shy-Dry Ruins!**

**Part One – Mean, Lean, Man in Green!**

After leaving the Koopa Bros. Fortress, the group went to Koopa Village to rest up. Everyone in the village was grateful, and made sure to give them a warm welcome.

"Bleh!" Bow said after trying some Koopa Tea, "This is disgusting!" Kooper drank all of his tea in one gulp. "Ahh, I don't know what you're talking about, that is refreshing!" he said. Goombario and Bombette were still looking down at the drink, unsure of whether to try it or not.

There was a calming air throughout the village, but the group couldn't stay for long. Packing some items that the village gave them, they headed out just saw the sun started to go down.

"We might be able to find Parakarry in the Dry Dry Desert," Kooper suggested, "If the Koopa Bros. are back, then Tutankoopa probably is too." The group headed to the train station at the southern part of Toad Town, but found that it was heavily guarded.

"What do we do?" Goombario asked, "There's no way we can take on all those guards!" Kooper examined the scene, and, after a few moments, said, "I got it!"

After telling everyone his plan, they decided to put it into action. Bow snuck into the train and started it up, making the guards turn and focus on that. "Hey! Someone's about to take the train!" one guard shouted, and they all surrounded the train.

"Now!" Kooper said, and Bombette leaped from the bushes and ran at the guards. One of them turned just in time to see her, but, before he could act, she exploded, sending all of the guards flying. Bow made the train slowly go forward, and Kooper and Goombario quickly ran towards it.

"Hurry Bombette!" Goombario said. Bombette quickly ran over to the train, and Kooper reached out and picked her up. "Stop! Nobody defies King Bowser!" a guard yelled, and Bow put the train to full speed.

"We did it!" Goombario said, giving a sigh of relief. Kooper looked back behind them, and said, "Not yet!" The others turned and saw that a few guards were making chase, riding on the clouds of Lakitus.

"Man, those guys are fast!" Goombario commented. "What do we do?" Bow asked. The guards caught up to the train easily, and started to toss Spiny-Shells at the train. "They'll destroy the train! We have to do something!" Goombario exclaimed.

Kooper tried to think of a solution...But nothing came to mind. Bombette looked at everyone, and then said, "I'll stop them!"

"What? That's crazy talk!" Goombario said, and Bombette shook her head. "Even if they capture me, I trust you to come save me." she said, giving a smile. She kissed Goombario on the cheek, and then jumped off the train. "Hey, wait!" Goombario said.

He watched Bombette as she began to glow red. Surprised, the guards tried to turn and flee, but they were too late. She exploded in a blinding light, making a large crater, with remnants of the guards' armor scattered around. Bombette stood in the middle of it, and they watched her until she disappeared from sight.

* * *

After not too long, they arrived at the station in Mt. Rugged. Once there, they were surprised to find a few Toads awaiting them. "The train!" one of them exclaimed, "Finally! Maybe that big mean Bowser is gone!"

Stepping out of the train, Kooper said, "Uh...no, we actually just took it." The Toads' light expressions disappeared. "Oh...darn." the same Toad said, "But what brings you here? Why'd you go through the trouble of stealing the train?"

"We're trying to find our friend," Kooper explained, "Have any of Bowser's followers come through here?" The Toad shook his head. "We haven't heard anything from Dry Dry Outpost...But that _could _mean that they've taken it."

Kooper glanced at Bow. "Well, it's worth a shot. Let's go check out Dry Dry Outpost." he said, and Bow nodded. They headed for the trail, but realized that someone was missing. Turning, they saw Goombario still standing by the train. "Hey, Goombario, let's go!" Kooper said.

Goombario didn't respond for a few moments. "Go on without me...I'm going back!" he said, hopping into the train. "Wha? Don't be an idiot!" Bow said. "Come on Goombario, you can't save her alone!" Kooper told him. Goombario shook his head. "I'm not going back to save her, I'm going back to wait with her!" he said, "I trust you guys to come save us!"

With that, he started up the train. "Hey!" the Toad said, hopping onto the train. The other Toads jumped on as well, and Kooper and Bow watched as it rolled on. "How stupid of him." Bow commented. Kooper sighed. "If they're both counting on us...Then I see no other choice..."

"We just have to keep going."

* * *

After making their way through Mt. Rugged, they finally reached the edge of Dry Dry Desert. "Finally," Kooper said, exhausted, "I can't believe how much jumping and climbing that required."

"You must be out of shape, because _I'm _perfectly fine." Bow said triumphantly. Kooper sighed. "Yeah, all you had to do was float around." he muttered. "What was that?" Bow asked, and Kooper gave a nervous grin. "Hehe, nothing..."

After resting, they made their way into the desert...But, almost immediately, they found themselves stopped by a mysterious masked man. "Aha! You go no further!" he said. "Huh? Who's this weirdo?" Bow said.

The man stomped his foot. "Weirdo? How dare you! I am the mean, the lean, MAN IN GREEN!" he said, spinning and striking a pose. "I thought those Koopas were the only freaks we'd run into." Bow commented. "Grr...Why you..." he said.

"Wait a second..." Kooper said, "Those green clothes...overalls..." He put a hand on his chin in thought. "Oh, is that you, Luigi?" Luigi shook his head. "No! I'm the Man in Green! I just said that!" he said irritatedly. Bow laughed. "Bahaha, you're definitely not very bright. Are you sure you're Mario's brother?" Luigi sighed.

He took his mask off and said, "You guys are no fun! I convinced Bowser's baddies at Dry Dry Outpost that I'm on their side. Boy, will they be surprised when I turn on them!"

"Hey! Man in Green!" a voice came. "Oh no!" Luigi said, putting his mask back on and turning around. Two red Shy Guys came running to him. "The General wanted you to- woh!" they started to say, but they looked past him at Bow and Kooper. "Are these guys your prisoner? Wow! You're awesome Man in Green!"

Luigi turned and looked at Bow and Kooper. "Uh...Yeah! They are!" he said, "Take them away boys!" Bow opened her mouth, and was obviously about to complain, but Kooper shushed her. "Go with it." he whispered, and the Shy Guys moved behind them and started to push them forward.

"Get a move on, prisoners!" one of them said. "Yeah! Don't make us get the Man in Green to beat you up!" the other said. "Grr...That's it! Come here you little-" Bow started to say, about to smack the life out of both of the Shy Guys, but she was interrupted when a loud voice shouted, "STOP!"

The two Shy Guys started to tremble. "G-General!" they said, and they turned to see none-other than the Shy Guy General ride up to them in his large toy tank with a large light bulb on top. And inside of the light bulb, they could make our the shape of Watt.

"You are two of the escapees Bowser told me about." the General said, "I never thought you'd come straight to our doorstep to be captured! That just makes it easier on my men!" He took out a whistle and blew into it. The ground suddenly started to shake, and a large group of Shy Guys ran past the tank and grabbed Bow and Kooper. "Hey!" Bow said, struggling, and the Shy Guys carried them away.

"Good work Man in Green," the General said, "But it's too bad you aren't who you say you are!" Luigi gulped. "W-What are you talking about?" he asked. The General receded into his tank, and the light bulb began to glow. "You may fool my soldiers, but you can't fool me!" the General's voice came, and a bolt of lightning was shot from the light bulb, hitting Luigi and sending him flying.

"Wahhh!" he shouted was he flew way out of the desert. "Man in Green! No!" one of the Shy Guys said. The General came out and sighed. "Come on men, let's go." he said, turning the tank around and driving back to Dry Dry Outpost

**To be continued...**

**Next Part – Moustafa and the General**


	5. Chapter 2: Part Two: Moustafa!

**Paper Mario**

**Paper Buddies**

**Note: Here's the second part of Chapter Two! The title basically explains it all. xP**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! Like always!**

**Chapter Two – The Shy-Dry Ruins!**

**Part Two – Moustafa and the General!**

"Oh my!" Parakarry exclaimed as Bow and Kooper were thrown into the cell. "How did you both wind up here?" he asked. Kooper wiped the dust off himself, and sighed. "We came to save you, and we ended up finding Watt here too." he said.

"Yeah, this worked out _great_." Bow said bitterly, crossing her arms. "I heard the guards talking about the Koopa Bros. being beaten," Parakarry said, "Could it be that _you _beat them?" Kooper nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe...yeah, it wasn't much," he said, "We rescued Goombario and Bombette...but they're both being held in Toad Town now."

"So it was you." a voice came. Turning, Kooper saw a group of Musers, wearing turban-hats. The green Mouser in the middle was familiar. "Moustafa?" Kooper said, "They were even able to capture you?" Moustafa shook his head. "I chose to be caught, so that I may lead the uprising from the inside." he explained, "I had heard that someone defeated the powerful Koopa Bros., and now that you are here, we could use your strength."

Turning, Moustafa let out a sharp whistle. The group watched as two Mousers suddenly ran into the room. The two green Shy Guys guarding the cell ran towards them. They leaped forward, trying to grab the mice, but they were too allusive. One of the Mousers was able to swipe the key from the guard, and quickly ran over to the cell door and unlocked it.

"Now! Attaaaackkk!" Moustafa shouted. The two Mousers beside him ran out, followed by more Mousers and a few desert-Toads. "Now, follow me!" he said to the group, running out. Kooper glanced at Bow and nodded, and they ran out of the cell, followed closely by Parakarry.

Once outside, they found that Dry Dry Outpost had become a battlefield, with Mousers and Shy Guys jumping and tackling one another. "Quickly!" Moustafa said, running for the exit. "Stop right there!" a voice came from above. Looking up, a large Buzzard, whom the group recognized as Buzzar, flew down in front of them, grabbing Moustafa with his beak.

"Hey! How dare you! Let me down!" Moustafa said, struggling. Parakarry pushed past Kooper and Bow and quickly flew forward, slamming into Buzzar, and making him drop Moustafa. "Ouch! Why you..." the large bird said, flying up into the air. "You guys can go on, I'll handle this!" Parakarry said, following him up.

"Wait!" Kooper said. "There's no time! Let's go!" Moustafa told them, making a sprint for the exit. Once there, he pulled out a stone, which they recognized as the Pulse Stone. "Here, take this! I must fight with my brothers, you need to find the Dry Dry Ruins and defeat General Guy!"

Kooper nodded, and took the stone. "Make haste!" Moustafa said, before turning and running back into the fighting. "Let's go!" Kooper said, and the two of them quickly ran out into the desert.

* * *

It didn't take too long before their wandering ended. "The stone is pulsing really fast now!" Kooper said. Looking around, he identified the rock with a small hole on top of it. "Over there!" Running to the rock, he placed the Pulse Stone into the hole

The ground began to tremble, and, just as expected, the Dry Dry Ruins rose from the ground. "Yes! Now, let's-" Kooper began to say, but he was interrupted by an eruption of barking. Suddenly, five chain chomps dug their way up out of the sand.

"It is I, Tutankoopa's, time to shine!" a voice came. Turning, they watched Tutankoopa emerge from the ruins. "I was getting tired of guarding these ruins while the General got to have all the fun!" he said. The Chain Chomps barked, and moved closer.

"Now my beloved pets, rid of these two!" he said. The Chain Chomps moved back, and then leaped forward, their mouths open. Bow quickly made them both transparent, confusing the Chain Chomps, and making them run into each other.

Kooper started to spin, while Bow floated over to Tutankoopa. "Why hello there! Come to get a taste of my magic?" Tutankoopa said, raising his hands in the air. Bow looked up and saw what looked like a large Chain Chomp falling down from the sky...

But she didn't move. The illusion fell right through her. "I won't fall for your stupid magic trick!" Bow exclaimed, taking out her fan and smacking Tutankoopa back into the ruins.

Meanwhile, Kooper's shell was enveloped in a blue swirl. Then, in a circular motion, he shot himself around to all of the Chain Chomps, hitting them and dazing them. "Don't you touch my pets!" Tutankoopa said, emerging from the ruins, but Bow smacked him back into them. "Ouch!" he said. Bow followed him in, and the sound of more smacks could be heard outside.

Kooper slipped into his shell and started to spin in place rapidly, until he became emerged in flames. Then, he proceeded to slamming into the Chain Chomps one at a time, sending them flying away in smoke. "Nooo!" Tutankoopa shouted. Kooper turned and watched as, suddenly, Bow was shot out of the ruins by a flurry of stones.

"Bow!" Kooper said, running over to her. "Bleh, I'm alright." she said, taking her fan back out, "But he won't be after I'm done with him!" she said, flying back up to the ruins...But Tutankoopa came running out and slammed into her, sending her back. "Ouch! Hey!" she said irritatedly.

"My beloved pets! You will pay!" he said, raising his hands into the air. Suddenly, the sky went dark, and Tutankoopa started to glow. "Uh oh," Bow exclaimed, "He's powering up! Like the Koopa Bros.!"

"Ahaha! You shall be destroyed by the true power of Tutankoo-" he started to say, but a rock suddenly fell from above, hitting him on the head. The sky returned to normal, and the glowing ceased. "Ughh..." Tutankoopa mumbled, falling over and blacking out.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Parakarry said, flying down to greet Kooper and Bow, "If he had powered up, there's no telling what would've happened!"

"Wow! You saved us Parakarry!" Kooper said. Parakarry grinned. "A mail deliverer's job is never done!" he said.

"Good work!" Moustafa's voice came, and the Mouser ran up to the group. "The battle is almost won at the outpost, so I came to assist you!" he told them. Kooper nodded. "Help is always appreciated!" he said.

Turning towards the ruins, the group started to walk towards the entrance...

But, suddenly, the General's Tank busted through the entrance. "Look out!" Parakarry shouted, grabbing Moustafa and flying into the air. Bow and Kooper weren't as quick, and couldn't get out of the way. They were hit and sent a few yards away, dazed.

General Guy emerged from the tank. "You dare try and fight me on my turf?" he said, "Well then, I shall defeat you all!" Tutankoopa suddenly jumped up, obviously angry. "_Your _turf? This desert is mine!" he said. "Be quiet!" General Guy said, pressing a button in the tank. Suddenly, the light bulb lit up, and shot a bolt of lightning at Tutankoopa.

"Nooo!" he shouted as he flew out of the desert. Parakarry landed with Moustafa, and went to check on Kooper and Bow...But they were out cold.

"Now," General Guy said, "Let the real battle begin!" He threw up a bunch of pieces of paper, which unfolded into a few Shy Guys on stilts.

"Men! Attack! Attack! Fight Fight Fight!" General Guy chanted, retreating back into his tank, and turning to flee.

And the Stilts Guys made their way towards Moustafa and Parakarry. "Go after the General! I can take these guys." Parakarry said. Moustafa nodded, and he leaped over the Stilts Guys, landing on General Guy's tank before it started to drive off.

"Hey! Get off of there!" General Guy said, and the light bulb started to glow once again. It shot a bolt of lightning at Moustafa, who jumped to the other side of the tank. The bolt hit the tank, leaving a mark on it. "Grr. Again again again!" he shouted.

Moustafa continued to leap from different parts of the tank, making the bolt miss and hit the tank. Eventually, the tank started to slow down. "What the...What's going on?" General Guy said. Moustafa leaped off of the tank, right as it started to shudder.

"Oh no!" General Guy said, leaving the tank and running away right as it exploded, sending pieces flying everywhere through the air. The light bulb shattered from the explosion, and Watt emerged, glad to be free. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "Free at last!" She then turned her attention to General Guy, and flew down towards him.

"You! I shall defeat you with my fists!" General Guy said, running towards Moustafa and trying to hit him, but the Mouser was too fast, and he dodged it, tripping the General. "Oof!" General Guy said as he fell to the ground. Standing up, he turned and stomped his foot. "I will end you!" he said, angered. He raised his hands into the air, and the sky darkened.

"Oh no. He is powering up!" Moustafa said, watching General Guy as he started to glow. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the ground, making a blinding flash.

And when the flash cleared, General Guy was in a large, golden super tank. "Haha!" he said, popping out and pointing down at Moustafa, "Let's see you defeat me now!" He drove the tank forward, and Moustafa tried to leap to the side...But the tank was faster than him...

However, Watt was able to push him to the side just before he was crushed. "What? Hey! You! Get back into the bulb!" General Guy shouted. "Never!" Watt told him, sticking her tongue out.

General Guy turned the cannon at the front of the tank towards Watt. "I'll show you!" General Guy said. The cannon started to glow, and it suddenly shot a beam of electricity towards Watt. "No!" Moustafa said. The beam hit Watt...Who merely giggled.

"W-What?" General Guy said, watching Watt as she suddenly started to grow larger and larger. "I'm made of electricity! You just gave me power!" she told him, giggling. "No! That's impossible!" he said, popping out of the tank and trying to run...

But Watt released the electricity, destroying the tank almost instantly, and zapping General Guy into crisps. "Ohhh...No...Fair..." he said, before falling over.

Watt, who had returned to her normal size after using all of that energy, turned to Moustafa with a hint of satisfaction on her face. "Brilliant!" Moustafa told her. She blushed. "Hehe, it was nothing..."

"Moustafa! Watt!" Parakarry said, flying towards the two of them, happy to see that they had won the battle...

But, suddenly, Moustafa pulled out a spherical container, and trapped Watt inside of it. "What? What are you doing?" Watt said. "Hey!" Parakarry said, flying towards Moustafa, but the Mouser held out the sphere, and it shot a bolt of blue lightning forward, hitting Parakarry and sending him backwards, paralyzed.

"Ahaha!" Moustafa said. Suddenly, he erupted in smoke, and his true identity was revealed.

"None of you are a match for Jr. Troopa's ultimate power!" the baby Koopa said triumphantly.

**To be continued...**

**Next Part – Battle of the Koopas!**


	6. Chapter 2: Part Three: Battle!

Paper Mario

**Paper Buddies**

**Note: Hey hey hey! Here's the final part of the second chapter! Jr. Troopa's plot is revealed! Lots of action and over-dramatic chase scenes ahoy! :D Just kidding. For the most part, anyways. XD **

**Chapter Two – The Shy-Dry Ruins!**

**Part Three – Battle of the Koopas!**

"Quick! They're over this way!" Kooper said, following the tank tracks with Bow close behind. They eventually reached a place where the tracks stopped...And all they found there was a small, crumpled up piece of paper.

When they unraveled it, it read:

_Dear Losers:_

_I hav your frends, and if you want them back you will_

_bow too me and know me as the strongest in the world!_

_Muahahaha!_

_Come to the top of Mt. Rugged to give yourselfs up!_

_-Jr. Tropa_

Bow burst into laughter after reading it. "I can mind a few spelling mistakes, but to he can't spell his own _name. _Bahahah!" she said. "Jr. Troopa? What is that kid doing out here? We don't have time for him to mess with us!" Kooper said with a sigh.

"Oh well, all that climbing will be good for you." Bow said mockingly. Kooper sighed, and the two of them headed to the edge of the desert.

* * *

It was nightfall before they arrived at the top of Mt. Rugged. "Ugh..." Kooper said, falling over from exhaustion, "I...hate...this place."

"Wahaha!" Jr. Troopa's laugh came, as the baby Koopa leaped from the bushes, the moonlight the only thing making him visible. "There you are, you little-!" Bow started to say, floating towards him, ready to smack him silly.

Jr. Troopa suddenly pulled out a spherical-object, and it shot a bolt of blue lightning forward. Bow moved to the side, barely avoiding it. "Woh! What the-" she said, moving back to Kooper's side. Kooper stood, and examined the sphere. "What is that thing?" he wondered aloud.

"Behold!" Jr. Troopa said triumphantly, holding the sphere into the air, "The Star Sphere! I wished for something to give me power, and a Star Spirit came and gave me this beauty! It lets me capture someone and use their powers!" Bow laughed. "Yeah right, how could you get the honorable Star Spirits to give you something like that?"

"It just took a little wishing," Jr. Troopa said, "But that's not important! You two must bow to me and respect me! Or I will destroy you!" Kooper glared at him. "No way! Give us our friends back kid!" he said.

Jr. Troopa stomped his foot, steaming. "Fine! Taste my fury!" he shouted, and, in a poof of smoke, he grew wings similar to Parakarry's and soared up into the air. Bow went transparent and flew up at him. He opened the Star Sphere and held it forward, and Bow flew right into it and disappeared.

"Bow!" Kooper shouted. Jr. Troopa chuckled, and suddenly went transparent. "Now you can't even touch me!" he said. Kooper looked around, and looked up just as Jr. Troopa re-appeared, and shot a bolt of lightning down at him.

Kooper quickly retreated into his shell, and the lightning had no effect. "Phew." he said to himself. Jr. Troopa growled, and flew down at him, hitting him hard in the shell, and then kicking him into a nearby rock.

Dazed, Kooper fell over, and Jr. Troopa gave a wicked laugh. "This is funny! You aren't a match for me at all!" he said mockingly, opening the Star Sphere and flying towards Kooper...

...But, suddenly, a voice shouted, "Hey you, little dude! Stop!" Jr. Troopa turned just in time to see a spiney-shell hit him, knocking him back. As Kooper recovered, he looked up and saw none-other than Spike(Although his real name is Lakilester) floating there.

"Kooper! Hey man!" the Lakitu said, moving to his old friend's side. "How did you escape? Didn't Bowser's minions capture you?" Kooper asked. Lakilester laughed. "Yeah, that stupid Huff N. Puff got to me, but-"

"Gahh!" Jr. Troopa yelled, suddenly flying at Lakilester and taking him by surprise. The Lakitu was hit and sent to the ground. Jr. Troopa then flew down and absorbed Lakilester into the Star Sphere. "Hahaha! None of you losers can stop me!" he shouted, holding up the sphere in triumph...

…But the baby koopa turned just in time to see Kooper's fire shell hit him in the back.. He was sent flying to the edge of the mountain, and almost fell off. The Star Sphere was sent into the air, and then plummeted back to the ground. "Nooo!" Jr. Troopa said as the Star Sphere hit the ground and shattered.

A light erupted from the spot where the sphere had been. Suddenly, Moustafa, Parakarry, Watt, Bow, and Lakilester flew out of the light, hitting the ground with a thud.

Moustafa was the first to stand, looking around with a confused look on his face. "What on earth happened?" he asked. "This kid captured all of you, and was using your powers," Kooper explained, "And he used _you _as a disguise." Moustafa glared at Jr. Troopa, who was frantically looking for a safe place to climb down the mountain.

"Away with you!" Moustafa said, running over and kicking Jr. Troopa off the edge. "Wahhh!" he shouted as he tumbled down the mountain. "Wow, I never thought the kid would be able to best me." Parakarry said with a sigh.

"Well, at least we're all safe." Lakilester said. Bow made a small noise and turned, crossing her arms. "What's the matter Bow?" Kooper asked, "There's no shame in getting beaten every once in a while." Bow sighed and floated away, the feeling of disappointment filling the air.

"Uh...I'll go talk to her." Kooper said, excusing himself. When he left, the others sat and rested. "Tell me Lakilester; how did you escape?"

Lakilester cleared his throat, and began, "Well, I was sitting up in a holding cell high up in the clouds..."

* * *

While Lakilester told his story, Kooper and Bow were sitting at the edge of the mountain, looking up at the moon. "You get emotional too much." Kooper told her. Bow glared at him, but then stopped, and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Then there was silence as the both of them enjoyed the night air...And when Kooper glanced over at Bow, he saw that the moon made her glow slightly, and a feeling started to overcome him...A feeling he had thought about before, but hadn't thought much of until now.

"Um...Bow?" Kooper said. Bow looked at him, and asked, "What?" Kooper looked down at his feet, and opened his mouth to say something...

But he saw something flying up at him from the mountain. "What the-" he started to say, but he was suddenly hit by a red shell, and was sent flying back. "Kooper!" Bow said, moving to his side.

The red-shelled Koopa came out of his shell, wearing a black mask around his eyes. "Aha! I finally found you, Kooper!" the Koopa said. Still recovering, Kooper glanced at the Koopa. "Wait," he said, "You look...familiar..."

To the side, they could see that the rest of the group was coming to see what was happening. "Woh!" Lakilester said as he saw the masked Koopa, "It's the guy who saved me!"

"That's right!" the red-shelled Koopa said, "I knew that freeing you would lead me to Kooper, and now I can defeat him!" Kooper squinted, and then gasped as he realized who it was.

"Koopo?" he exclaimed, realizing that his friend from the village was standing before him. Koopo laughed. "Yes, it is I, Koopo the Great!" he said. Then, pointing at Kooper, he said:

"And with the power that the honorable Star Spirit gave me, I'll destroy you!" Koopo raised his hands into the air, and, suddenly, dark clouds appeared overhead. "Is he powering up?" Watt said. "No," Moustafa said, "This is different!"

The group watched in surprise as a flurry of stars started to pour down from the clouds. "Run away!" Parakarry exclaimed, and everyone started to scatter. Moustafa, Watt, Bow, and Lakilester were hit and instantly knocked out.

"No!" Kooper said, running for Bow, but a star hit in front of him, and he was forced to move back. "Kooper!" Parakarry said, flying in and grabbing him and starting to fly off. "Hey! I don't think so!" Koopo said, pointing his hands towards the pair, and the starts re-directed themselves towards them.

"Look out!" Kooper said, and Parakarry started to maneuver side to side...But was eventually hit, and started to go down. "Parakarry! Are you alright?" Kooper asked. Parakarry groaned, and said, "Go! I'll be fine!"

Then, using a surprising, last burst of energy, Parakarry threw Kooper forward, sending him flying through the sky, and he then plummeted to the ground...

"Ahhhhh!" Kooper shouted as he flew up into the clouds, and then started to fall...and fall...and fall...

** End of Chapter **

Meanwhile, up in Star Haven, Mamar, one of the honorable Star Spirits, Mamar, quickly made her way into Eldstar's quarters.

"Eldstar!" she exclaimed, "There's some big trouble! A Star Spirit has been giving wishes to bad people, giving them powers that they shouldn't have!"

Eldstar nodded. "I know, I have seen this," the old Star Spirit said. "What will we do? How can we find out who it is?" Mamar asked.

"There is one who can reveal the identity of the star," Eldstar said, "One who can bring down that wicked Bowser and his followers... Only then will this evil Star Spirit reveal themselves."

"Who is it?" Mamar asked. Eldstar closed his eyes, and then said:

"He has just fallen down to Shooting Star Summit...Let us greet him there."

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter – A Lava-Hot Time!**

**Next Part – Through Fire and Flames!**


	7. Chapter 3: Part One: Fire and Flames!

**Paper Mario**

**Paper Buddies**

**Note: Hello hello! Here's the first part of the third chapter! When Lava Piranha makes an appearance, will the buddies be able to stop him?**

**Chapter Three – A Lava-Hot Time!**

**Part One – Through Fire and Flames!**

"Kooper..." a voice said through the darkness. "Kooper..."

"W-Wha...?" Kooper said groggily, looking up. In front of him was Eldstar, one of the honorable Star Spirits. "I must be dreaming..." he said, closing his eyes again.

"Kooper!" Eldstar shouted, and Kooper jumped up, surprised. "Woh! This isn't a dream!" he exclaimed. "Of course it isn't!" Misstar said, and Kooper looked around him, even more surprised to find that all of the honorable Star Spirits were around him.

Looking around, Kooper noticed for the first time that he was at the top of Shooting Star Summit. "What are the odds of that?" he wondered out loud. Eldstar cleared his throat. "I believe it was fate that has brought you here," he explained, "For you are the one who must defeat Bowser and restore peace to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Kooper shook his head. "N-No, there's no way I can do that single-handedly!" he said. "Of course, you'll need the help of your friends," Eldstar continued, "But I'm afraid that they are all being held captive, since their defeat atop Mt. Rugged."

"Man...It's going to be tough getting into Bowser's castle..." Kooper thought out loud. "Do not worry," Klevar said, "We can give you the power you will need to save them all!"

Kooper nodded and smiled. "Yeah! That'd be an honor!"...But then, he frowned, and looked at all of the Star Spirits. "Wait!" he exclaimed, "Koopo said something about getting his powers from an honorable Star Spirit..."

Eldstar raised an eyebrow. "One of us? Why! That is preposterous! Surely we would refrain from giving powers to those who cannot use them for the right reasons." he said, looking around at the others, "...Right?"

The seven Star Spirits started to glance at each other, aware that one of them could be a traitor. "How can we know for sure who it is?" Skolar asked. "Well," Eldstar said, "If one of us is giving powers away, then the ones they were given to must have had similar powers to that Star Spirit."

"So," Eldstar said, turning back to Kooper, "Was there any ability that this friend of yours had that may tell who did this?" Kooper put his hand on his chin in thought. "Well...He made a bunch of stars fly down at us from the sky," he said, "A storm of stars.."

Suddenly, it hit him. "Star Storm..." he said, and all eyes turned towards Skolar. "Wh-Why is everyone looking at me like that?" he asked. "Skolar," Eldstar said, "Surely _you _have not been doing this." Skolar laughed, and said, "I know how this looks, but I can assure you..."

He trailed off as the glares and looks of uncertainty came onto everyone's faces...

"Fine!" he shouted, floating up into the air, "If you insist upon pointing fingers, then I shall have to get rid of you all right now!" Skolar put his 'hands' up into the air, and the ground started to tremble.

"What's going on?" Kooper said. "I'm not sure. Quickly! You must leave!" Eldstar told him. Kooper turned and was about to flee...but something suddenly erupted from the ground, shooting high up into the air.

Turning around, Kooper watched as the largest Piranha Plant he had ever seen emerged, with two buds beside it. It's erupted in fire, and stuck out it's large tongue as if mocking the Star Spirits. "Lava Piranha!" Skolar shouted, "Rid of the Spirits, and that pesky Koopa!"

Lava Piranha shot it's head down and ate Muskular in one bite. "Oh no!" Misstar said, and the Star Spirits, attempted to fly away, but Lava Piranha extended it's neck out and caught all of them before they could.

"Quickly Kooper! Make haste to Toad Town! Save your friends!" Eldstar said, and then turned right as Lava Piranha swallowed him. "No!" Kooper said, moving forward, but Lava Piranha looked up at him and flew forward.

Kooper quickly jumped to the side, barely avoiding the Lava Piranha, and then he started to run down the twisting-path leading up to Shooting Star Summit. Behind him, the roar from the Lava Piranha was growing louder and louder as it drew nearer.

"No no no! It'll catch me easily!" Kooper said to himself. Glancing back, he could see the Lava Piranha almost upon him...

But another shape suddenly leaped in between them. "What?" Kooper said, stopping and turning around. In front of him was none-other than Merluvlee, the fortune teller. She muttered a few words, and the Lava Piranha seemed to run into a sort of invisible wall in front of her.

"Quickly! Let us leave!" she said, and Kooper followed her, looking behind him one last time at the Lava Piranha, who was still confused by the invisible wall.

* * *

Merluvlee led Kooper to the bridge leading to Toad Town. "Quick, I can disguise you as a guard so that you may enter Bowser's Castle," she said. "Wait," Kooper said, "What about you?"

Merluvlee giggled. "Do not worry. I am here to help you with your mission. If I am captured, that is of no importance." she told him. Then, she rested her hands on his shoulders, and, in a poof of smoke, he looked exactly like one of Bowser's armored Koopas.

"Wow!" Kooper said. "Now, you must go." Merluvlee said, turning and running back towards Shooting Star Summit.

Kooper turned to see two guards walking towards him. "Hey, you!" they said. Kooper gulped. "Y-Yeah?" he asked. "Why are you here? Bowser told all of the guards to come and watch his speech!"

Kooper looked around nervously. "W-Well, why are _you _both here then?" he asked. The guards looked at each other. "Good point! Let's go!" they said, and Kooper reluctantly followed them.

* * *

Once inside of the castle, Kooper managed to stray away from the two guards, knowing that, while the guards were busy with Bowser's speech, he could free his friends.

When he arrived at the holding cells near the back of the castle, he was relieved to find that not even one guard was standing there. As he crept closer, he could hear his friend's voices coming from inside:

"I can't believe this! You guys were supposed to save us, not get captured!" Goombario said bitterly. "Oh Goombario, don't blame them." Bombette's voice came. "Yeah dude, and Kooper is still out there, maybe he can come save us?" Lakilester said.

"Doubtable," Moustafa said, "But it is our only chance." There was silence for a few moments, and Watt then said, "But...what if he can't do this?" Kooper walked up to the bars of the cell, and said, "Don't worry, I can."

Everyone jumped up and looked at him. "Kooper?" Bow said, "Why do you look like one of those wuss guards?" Kooper looked around at his friends, who all had uncertain looks on their faces. "Don't worry, it was Merluvlee's way of getting me into the castle."

After a few moments, Goombario said, "Oh, well...I guess it's you then." Lakilester floated towards the bars and told him, "Rad! Get us out of here then!" Kooper looked at the lock on the cell. "Uh...I don't have the key." he said.

Everyone sighed, but jumped as footsteps could be heard coming their way. "Everyone! Act normal!" Kooper said, and the group dispersed.

"Man, I can't believe I have to guard the prisoners while Bowser is giving his-" a guard said to himself as he walked in, but stopped when he saw Kooper. "Hey, why are you here?" he asked. "Uh...I was put to guard the prisoners." Kooper explained.

The guard scratched his head. "Well...I guess I can return then! Thanks man!" he said, turning to walk away, but Kooper ran over and grabbed him, throwing him into the wall, and knocking him out. He then checked the guard, and eventually found the key.

"Good job Kooper!" Goombario exclaimed, and Kooper unlocked the cell and let everyone out. "Now, we need to get out of here." Kooper told them. "Why?" Goombario said, "We should take down Bowser right now!"

"Yeah!" Lakilester said. "Now now," Bombette said, "We can't go rushing into this! We'll probably need some more help!" Kooper nodded, and told everyone, "The honorable Star Spirits are in trouble! We need to go save them, because they can give us the power we need to bring Bowser down!"

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces for a moment. "The honorable Star Spirits in trouble?" Moustafa said, "How could that be?" Kooper started to explain, "Skolar betrayed them; He's been working to stop us from defeating Bowser all along!"

The group was even more surprised, and started to murmur amongst each other...But stopped as they saw a guard walk into the room.

"What the-" the guard said. Kooper quickly retreated into his shell and shot himself forward, but the guard dodged it and ran out, yelling, "Everyone! The prisoners have escaped!"

"Great..." Bow said. "What do we do now? Surely we can't beat all of those guards!" Watt exclaimed.

Kooper sighed. "Well, it looks like we'll have to try!"

**To be continued...**

**Next Part – The Great Escape!**


	8. Chapter 3: Part Two: The Great Escape!

**Paper Buddies**

**Note: Oh god, an UPDATE? That's impossible!**

**Well anyways, here's my first update in quite a while for this story.(I'm sorry :x)**

**Chapter Three – A Lava-Hot Time!**

**Part Two – The Great Escape!**

"How _exactly _are we going to escape?" Bow asked. The Group was trapped. The area where the prisoners were held had only one entrance, and it was surrounded by guards and Bullet-Bill Cannons.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" Kooper said irritatedly. Two guards ran towards him, and he overtook them, then slipped into his shell and slammed into them, sending them into the wall hard, leaving a crack on it.

Kooper flashed with inspiration. "Bombette! That wall right there, blow it up!" he said.

Bombette glanced over at the wall, and jumped up with glee. "It's been a while since I got to blow something up!" she said, running towards the wall and discharging herself.

The explosion rocked the entire cell room, knocking the Buddies off their feet for a moment. When they stood back up, they watched as the smoke cleared...And the wall still wasn't broken through.

"Darn!" Lakilester exclaimed. Bombette walked back over to them and slumped down, obviously disappointed.

"Alright, Bow and I will fend the guards off, while you guys try to break that wall!" Kooper said, motioning towards Bow, who nodded and followed him towards the entrance.

The other Buddies didn't complain, and began to hit the wall with their strongest attacks. Lakilester threw his Spiny Shells at the wall,while Goombario headbutted it, and Bombette continued to explode when the others paused their attacks.

Watt stood back, unsure of what to do. "Man, how can I help? I'm pretty weak..." she said. Then, turning towards Bow and Kooper, she made up her mind, and floated over to help them out.

Bow had just smacked the life out of a guard, and tossed him back. Kooper intercepted another guard who was coming for her from behind, and grabbed him, throwing him into the other guards.

"There's way too many!" Kooper said, obviously beginning to get exhausted.

Bow nodded. "I know...I may be dead, but this is tiring." she said, taking her fan and slamming it into a guard's head.

"Need some help?" Watt asked, floating in front of them.

Kooper let out a sigh of relief. "Yep, that'd be great!" he said.

Watt began to glow, and sparks surrounded her...Then, she shot a blast of electricity towards the guards. When hit, they fell over to the ground, paralyzed.

"Good job Watt!" Kooper exclaimed. Watt smiled at being praised...But in that moment when she wasn't looking, a bullet bill flew straight at her.

"Look out!" Bow said, grabbing Watt and making her transparent. Kooper then ran in front of them and began to spin rapidly, knocking the other bullets that were coming their way.

Bow and Watt moved back into the safety of the cells, and Kooper slipped back out of his shell, following them.

"How's that wall coming along?" he asked.

The group had stopped, and were obviously tired.

"It's not even budging!" Goombario said irritatedly.

"The walls are tough. All we could do is crack it." Bombette told him.

Kooper put a hand on his chin in thought for a moment...But, then, suddenly, he heard a roar from behind...

And everyone turned to see none-other than Bowser standing there.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he shouted, "You! You just _had_ to ruin my speech, didn't you?"

"We had to free our friends!" Kooper said, glaring at him. Everyone stepped forward, ready to fight Bowser if they had to.

"Oh, well why not just ask?" Bowser said. Everyone exchanged glances for a moment.

"Wait...Really?" Lakilester said.

Bowser stomped his foot and shook his head angrily. "Like I care about you stupid side-characters! I was just following orders! But _now_, I'll have to destroy you!" he said.

Bowser slipped into his shell. "Look out!" Kooper exclaimed, and everyone dove to the side to get out of the way.

Bowser threw himself forward, and missed the buddies...Then found himself busting straight through the wall.

"Hey, thanks man!" Goombario said, running through the hole that was now in the wall. Everyone else followed. Outside, they could see Bowser lying on his stomach, dazed from slamming through the wall.

As everyone ran, Kooper stayed behind and knelt beside Bowser.

"Hey man, you should know that Skolar is just going to get rid of you when your job is done!" Kooper told him.

Bowser didn't respond for a moment, then he recovered and jumped back.

"Yeah right! That star gave me everything I wanted! Once the Princess comes back, she's surely going to be mine!" he said.

Kooper sighed. "Whatever. Just leave us alone from now on." he said, turning to run after his friends.

"Hey! This isn't over, get back here!" Bowser said, but Kooper was already gone.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Goombario asked.

The group was sitting at the bottom Shooting Star Summit. Up above, the Lava Piranha could be seen towering up into the sky.

"I don't know...I'm not sure how we can defeat that thing." Kooper admitted.

"Without Mario, it's going to be a lot tougher!" Bow said.

"Where's Mario when you need him?" Goombario said glumly.

Everyone began to have doubts about the battle ahead...Kooper thought about how he could cheer them up, but there seemed to be now way.

"Don't forget about me!" a familiar voice said, and the group turned to see none-other than Luigi run up to them.

"Luigi? How'd you find us here?" Kooper asked.

"Well," Luigi began to explain, "I was able to fool Bowser into thinking I was on his side. He sent me to find some fish that was causing him trouble up at Shooting Star Summit, but I spent most of my time looking for you guys!"

"Fish? Wait a second..." Lakilester said, "I wonder if that's Sushie!"

Kooper nodded. "If she's up there, we need to help her!" he said. The group turned and began to follow Kooper, but they stopped when Luigi shouted, "Hey! Don't forget about me!"

"Oh, uh, sorry Luigi. But are you sure you can really help us?" Kooper asked.

Luigi struck a pose, and said, "You betcha!" Kooper raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Alright I guess. Let's go!" he said...

And the group headed up to the peak of Shooting Star Summit to save the Star Spirits.

**Next Part: Part Three – An Unexpected Hero!**


End file.
